roblox_pokemon_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Areas
There are many areas in Pokemon Legends V.2 some even hold secrets like stickers and dimensions! RobloxScreenShot11302013 215818176.png|Trainer Area RobloxScreenShot11302013 220125516.png|Broken Shed RobloxScreenShot11302013 215851148.png|Entrance to Lugia RobloxScreenShot11302013 215727033.png|Mansion Outside RobloxScreenShot11302013 220522349.png|Inside of Mansion RobloxScreenShot11302013 220555372.png|Reverse World RobloxScreenShot11302013 215922638.png|Forest RobloxScreenShot11302013 220153103.png|Rock Maze RobloxScreenShot11302013 220139326.png|Snowy Area RobloxScreenShot11302013 220300480.png|Ocean RobloxScreenShot11302013 220211967.png|Lake RobloxScreenShot11302013 220249990.png|Underneath Lake RobloxScreenShot11302013 220104506.png|Ice Pond RobloxScreenShot11302013 220721633.png|Fire Fly Forest RobloxScreenShot11302013 220413095.png|Temporal Tower RobloxScreenShot07192015 165433923.png|Lava Cavern Exterior RobloxScreenShot07192015_165403900.png|Lava Cavern Interior Trainer Spawn The main spawn for most Pokemon is normally a lush and green area, but with winter comes snow and the snow has covered the landscape making everything white. It is also the location of the 3 current catchable pokemon Charmander,Squirtle,and Bulbasaur. Battle Arena This area is where most Pokemon go to do battle without having to worry about interference from the other Pokemon. However, it is also next to a cave which sometimes houses Pokemon. So the Pokemon inside the cave might get hurt or attack the people fighting. Haunted Mansion In here lies very spooky secrets. But if I had one peice of advice to give. Don't look at the mirror. Lugia Tower This is a strange place and requires skill to get to the top! But where is it you ask? Well sometimes it isn't there and sometimes it is. Spawn Path This path is the first place you might go. It has a nice tan side-walk with nothing on it. It is quite simply. Fire Fly Forest An example of the beauty in the Pokemon Legends V.2 world. It has dynamic lighting fire flies with a green top and an abundance of trees. The Maze This is a fun maze that you may get lost in it is brown with sand on the floor. It is the location of a few secrets within the game. But with Porygon Z or any other good jumper it is as simple as 123! Ice Maze Another maze quite similar to the Rock Maze. There is less to do there but still a neat surprise. Well, if you have the right Pokemon that is. Island Maze This maze is found around the island area near the volcano. It is similar to the Ice Maze as it only has a few things to do. A good thing is you don't need a special Pokemon for the prize. Temporal Area This lighthouse looking thing can only be found through portals and teleports to it. If you get to the top you will notice a "Legendary suprise" Ice Pond This is a pond found near the Mew sticker it has a frozen pond which looks good for ice skating. And inside is a legendary creature! Empty Town and Mesa This town is found in the Mesa which is also near the Mew sticker it is the location for the Upgrade for porygon. The empty town is inside the Mesa but for some reason it is well empty. It has a building that looks like a Pokemon Lab. The Rapids Cave A cave found near the rapids with one tree on top. If you get up there you can use cheap tactics to do something that can get you banned so I will not say what you have to do. Desert A desert located near the Arena. There is nothing there. And yes that is all I can say about it. Barn A nice little Barn with a tire swing and an upstairs room. Mirror Cave Possibly made of crystals this cave is a nice place to be. It is located near the Arena so when you realize your faceing a Mewtwo with your magikarp you may want to run over there before he gets the last laugh. Old Shed A broken down old shed with boarded up windows. Ice Area I don't want to use up all my time listing all the ice areas and snow areas becuase there are ALOT. But most of them have stickers and fund terrarin. Brass Tower This tower is like Lugia Tower with the fact it sometimes isn't even there. But in this case it gives you a choice of one of the Legandary Beasts (Or if you call them Legandary Cats or Dogs) Dimensions + Event Spots Here is a list of all of the dimensions + Event Spots *Regi Island - Closed *Deoxys Island - Closed *Reverse World - Open Thundercloud A secret cloud that is like Lugia Tower, Brass Tower, and Zapdos Tower combined. Near the waterfall in the rapids you may sometimes find a bright blue light jump into it for a sticker! Zapdos Tower Near the arena there is sometimes a bright yellow light jump into it for a sticker... wait actually you have to do a puzzle then get a sticker. But logic sometimes dosn't apply when it comes to getting a certain Gen 6. sticker! Special This is a small list of things that are more special than others. Haunted Mansion is the location of the rotom forms but also you have to wait untill night to enter Zapdos Tower's Light only comes every couple of minutes as well as the Thundercloud's which seems to take longer Brass Tower sometimes isn't there I belive it comes every couple of minutes Regi Island can only be found through glitching and cheap tactics (DON'T GO THERE) Deoxys Island can also be reached through glitching and cheap tacics (DON'T GO THERE) Magnet Rise Magnet Rise isn't a location but it can be used to reach locations quickly and discover its secrets. It is best on Porygon Z though. Lake Next to the ocean there is a lake and inside the lake is an underground cavern that has nothing in it but water and rocks. Lava Cavern The Lava Cavern is a new location added by the recent 4th of July Update. During the event, you can go though a secret walk-though wall and get the Fireworks Sticker. The area is still here, but the walk-though wall is revealed and the sticker is no longer there. The lava makes you take 150 points of damage, so be careful.